


I’ll Protect You

by mikancries



Series: moon boi [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, and so are you, im so soft for yuuki mishima, moon boi, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikancries/pseuds/mikancries
Summary: Meet Yuuki Mishima, a very underrated character who deserves more love.





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki Mishima x Shy! Reader

"H-Hey Mishima" the girl who had been waiting outside the gym for what seemed liked forever suddenly spoke as a blue haired boy walked out from the gym doors. "Oh, hey (f/n)." he greeted with a small smile. The girl named (f/n) would always wait for Yuuki after his private volleyball practice sessions. "So..uh...how was practice?" she asked nervously. "Um...well...it's just typical...practice." Yuuki murmured, averting his eyes away from the girl. "Is there something wrong?" she asked since she could sense something wrong from his voice. 

"N-No, not at all" the male denied, shaking his head. Yuuki couldn't possibly tell her about the abuse, for he feared that it'd make him sound weak. Although the female was still quite curious about the situation, she dropped it. "I-I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go to the Diner with me? Y-You don't have to of course.." she stuttered nervously as she tapped both of her index fingers together. "I'd love to go." Yuuki answered with yet another smile. 

His answer caused the girl's eyes to sparkle. "T-Thank you for accepting my invitation!" she said happily. Yuuki chuckled before grabbing the girl's hand. The girl's eyes widened as she looked down at her hand that Yuuki linked with and she blushed lightly. "I-I can let go i-if you want..." he offered, not wanting his eyes to meet hers. The girl shook her head no. "N-No...I don't mind." She replied. "Well, let's go." Yuuki said as he started to lead the girl to the Diner.

♡

"Um...Mishima, may I ask you a question?" the girl suddenly asked after they both had ordered some food. "Sure." Yuuki answered, somewhat knowing what she probably was going to ask. "How did you get those bruises...?" She asked, inching closer to him and cupping his cheeks. A light blush spread across Yuuki's cheeks as she did so. "I-It's nothing..." Yuuki lied. "Well, I won't force you to tell me but...I'm just worried...about you." the girl admitted. "It's...Kamoshida.." he mumbled. "K-Kamoshida?" She said in pure disbelief. Yuuki just nodded in response.

"W-Why does he do this to you?" the girl asked. "I-It's just apart of practice..." Yuuki answered. "T-That isn't practice...that isn't practice at all...it's just abuse!" she practically yelled causing a few people to look over her way. Yuuki knew she was right but no one could ever help him in this situation. After her small outburst, the girl turned away, unable to make eye contact with him. "I'm...I'm sorry." Yuuki murmured. "Don't be...you didn't ask for that. You just wanted to do something you enjoyed, not knowing the outrageous outcome of doing so." She stated, still looking away.

"C-Can you look at me please?" Yuuki asked politely. The girl slowly nodded her head before slowly turning around with tears flowing from her eyes. "Please don't cry (f/n)" Yuuki said softly as he cupped her cheeks and whipped away a few teardrops with his thumbs. "I'm sorry.." the teary-eyed girl sniffled. "N-No (f/n), I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Yuuki admitted. "It's ok...I just don't like seeing you hurt." the female stated blushing. 

"I'm sorry you did.." Yuuki sighed feeling rays of guilt for not telling her. "You didn't intend for it to happen. It's all Kamoshida's fault. I must protect you from him..." she said but mumbling the last statement. "W-Why do you want to-" Yuuki started by was soon cut off by her.

"Mishima Yuuki...I-I love you" she suddenly blurted.

Yuuki was just blushing madly at this point. He could barely say anything back because of it. "I love you too." Yuuki managed to say. The female smiled happily after hearing those words. The girl leaned and gave him a quick kiss. After doing so they both looked away and blushed.

"I-I didn't mean to..!" she blurted, flailing her hands. "I-It's fine really." Yuuki managed to reply. It took all the bravery for Yuuki to suddenly kiss her first this time instead. The female was quite shocked at the sudden action but did soon kiss him back. Before they both even consider continuing the waitress walked over and cleared her throat. 

"Your food.." she chuckled as she placed the food on the table before walking away. They both pulled away as she did so. "So embarrassing.." the female mumbled, covering her blushing cheeks. 

After they both finished eating, Yuuki walked his now, new girlfriend home.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> should I write more for this precious moon boy?


End file.
